


little boy bird + the emerald witch king

by displayjae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crow Hinata Shouyou, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Witch Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayjae/pseuds/displayjae
Summary: Prompt: witch au.... in which one is a witch and the other is a cute were-animalStory notes + some art!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: Kagehina Exchange





	little boy bird + the emerald witch king

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queerlytired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerlytired/gifts).



### World/Story Notes:

  * Magical secret world AU - underground secret world of magical people, were-animals, vampires, dryads, elves, orcs, monstrous creatures. Powerful individuals who can augment spells for a short amount of time are known as “witches”. When they do this, some prop or element appears around them.
  * Kageyama is one of the more powerful witches, but bad experiences in his youth makes him work alone.
  * Hinata, a were-crow, is the only one who volunteered to work with Kageyama on their mission to figure out why some humans are hunting down magical creatures.
  * Kageyama agrees to work together because only Hinata seems to be able to withstand the new human weapon, and Hinata because he wants to help ~~or maybe he has a secret of his own.~~
  * Etc.



### Pictures

The first time Hinata saves Kageyama’s life after something disrupts his augment powers -- also saving his life in the process.

Post fight, Kageyama uses his powers to bandage and heal Hinata’s wounds.

So originally I was done here, but then realized I really wanted to draw Kageyama in a witchy magical girl dress, so here he is! Maybe they have to sneak into a fancy dress party, and Hinata must stay in bird form.

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, thank you for your lovely prompts! I hope you're ok with my interpretation of the prompt which came out of a long brain marination-rumination session where I kind of walked around between Howl’s Moving Castle, Artemis Fowl and other wizard-related media. ~~I didn't get a chance to draw Kageyama in a full-on dress, which honestly is, regretable, but I expect that's more formal wear.~~ (Edit: Added a sketch!)
> 
> Kageyama's greenhouse initially came from my desire to get more use out of my green markers, but it morphed into a living representation of his mental/physical state and plays into the somewhat romantic idea of a greenhouse being a glass house, typically closed from the outside, yet bursting with beauty and life within.
> 
> The title is loosely inspired by ["Little Girl Blue and The Battle Envy" by Skating Polly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0B4Nn9_9YHg) although any concepts related to that song are likely only subconscious on my part.
> 
> Thanks for reading! 🐦💖🧙


End file.
